Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 23 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty three of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Narrator: Meanwhile, in Emily's castle. * Slaves: Let us out! Let us out! Don't leave us in here! Don't leave us in here! * Emily: Hey... Twink. Those guards have stopped paying attention to us again. Let's sneak out of here. We might be able to find some news to help Thomas. * Twink: Do you think it's still safe to use that secret path? Don't you think Cerberus's figured it out by now? * Emily: It's still all right, Twink. Cerberus hasn't noticed anything. He looks scary, but he's basically a major bonehead. Let's get out of here. C'mon! UNTIES EMILY AND FREES OUT OF THE CAGE BEFORE THEY TAKE THE SECRET PATH OUT GO INTO A ROOM WITH A DINNER TABLE AND FIND THE GOURMET GUY * Gourmet Guy: Urp... Huh...? Who are you? * Emily: Why, I'm Princess Emily. And who might you be? * Gourmet Guy: Oh! You're Princess Emily. Everyone calls me the Gourmet Guy for some reason. I guess I'd better report you to King Cerberus. You aren't supposed to leave your room. But I AM really hungry... Tell you what... I'll keep this a secret if you make something really yummy. So, Princess Emily, what do you say? Will you cook me something or what? * Emily: I'd love to cook for you, Mr. Gourmet Guy, but... I have no ingredients and no utensils. * Gourmet Guy: Aw, that's no problem. There's a kitchen one floor below us. It's five-star! You can go cook there! Here, you'll need this. This key will open the door that leads downstairs. Now you can get to the kitchen. GETS A KEY * Gourmet Guy: So! I'll just sit here and wait for my yummy meal, OK? Oh yeah, I forgot... There are plenty of guards downstairs, so be careful. GOES TO THE KITCHEN * Emily: Well, here's the kitchen. So... What shall we do first? * Twink: Princess Emily! This looks like a good cookbook. Let's use it, OK? * Emily: How's it look? Twink? Anything look really yummy? * Twink: Hang on a second... Oh! How about this? "Special Strawberry Cake." * Emily: ...Sounds good! Let's whip one up! OK, Twink, read me the recipe. * Twink: Well... OK, please listen carefully. First... put Sugar and Eggs in a bowl. Go ahead, Princess Emily. When you've finished, let me know and we'll move on to the next step. PICKS UP AN EGG AND SOME SUGAR AND PUTS THEM IN A BOWL AND TALKS TO TWINK * Twink: Done? SAYS YES OK. Let's move on to the next step then. Now... Mix and whip the ingredients in the bowl. PUTS A SPOON IN THE BOWL AND GETS READY All set? When I say "start," press A as fast as you can for 10 seconds to mix the batter. Are you ready? Start! MIXES FOR TEN SECONDS * Twink: That's it! Great job! Did it go well, Princess Emily? SAYS YES * Twink: OK. Let's go on to the next step then. Now... Put Flour and Butter in the bowl. Go ahead, Princess Emily. Just let me know when you're done and we'll move on to the next part of the recipe. PUTS THE FLOUR AND BUTTER IN THE BOWL AND TALKS TO TWINK * Twink: Done? SAYS YES * Twink: OK. After you've mixed the ingredients in the bowl, pour it into the pan. MIXES IT A LITTLE MORE AND PUTS IT IN THE PAN On to the next step! Now... Bake the batter in the oven for 30 seconds. OK. Head over to the oven. WALKS TO THE OVEN You can put the cake in the oven with A. Press A again when you think 30 seconds has passed, then take the cake out of the oven. You can't redo this part, so be extra careful. OK. Please put it in the oven. PUTS IT IN THE OVEN FOR 30 SECONDS AND TAKES IT OUT Done? SAYS YES OK, put the cake on the table to cool. PUTS IT ON THE TABLE OK. This is the last thing to do. We're going to decorate it with cream and strawberries. Let me know when you're all finished decorating. DECORATES THE CAKE WITH CREAM AND STRAWBERRIES AND TALKS TO TWINK Done? Yes!! We made it! It looks great! OK! Let's take this to Gourmet Guy! BRING THE CAKE TO GOURMET GUY * Emily: Here you go! * Gourmet Guy: Oh! I've been waiting so long! I've wasted away to nothing! Thank you! THE CAKE Oh... Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh!!!!! Deliciooouuuuus!!! This is way too DELICIOUS!!!! CRAZY AGAIN Phew... That was really good. I haven't felt this way since... well, ever! To show you my gratitude, I'll tell you a secret. One of the Star Spirits is inside Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island. This island is to the south. You should tell this to Thomas. But you'd better tell him that there's also a nasty Lava Piranha guarding the Star Spirit. He'd better be careful. I really don't dislike Mario. That's why I'm telling you this. GUY LEAVES * Emily: Twink, did you hear that!? Mt. Lavalava! Lavalava Island. The Star Spirit is being held inside that volcano! * Twink: Thomas could really use this information, huh? * Emily: Yes, he could... Twink, I'm sorry that I keep asking you to do this stuff, but...can you go tell Thomas? * Twink: Of course I will. I'll do it right now! I'll be back soon, Princess Emily! TOWARD TOAD TOWN TO TELL THOMAS * Miss Trunchbull: What's with all the shouting? Keep it quiet in here!! IN: So! It was you, Princess Emily! You've got to keep it down! You're a prisoner, and as a prisoner you need to keep... ...Whuh!? What are you doing out of your room, anyway?! Guards!! Get the princess! KOOPATROLS COME, AND PICK HER UP, AS THEY TIE EMILY UP, BUT TAKE HER TO HER ROOM, AND LOCK HER IN THE CAGE WITH THE SAME 16 GUESTS. CERBERUS BRINGS IN THREE DOGS NAMED SCOOBY DOO, ASTRO, AND DYNOMUTT, AND A CAT NAMED TOM, AND LOCKS THEM IN THE SAME CAGE ALONG WITH POOR EMILY AND THE OTHERS * Muskular: Phew! Ahhh, fresh air! After being cooped up in there for so long, I could really use some outdoor excerise. My name is Muskular. Thomas, I must thank you for saving me. Now it's my turn to help you. Behold! GIVES YOU THE STAR POWER "CHILL OUT Call on me whenever you find yourself in trouble. I'll always come quickly to aid you in battle. Now... I'm going back to my dear old Star Haven... * Twink: Thomas! IN I have news... News from the castle... (gasps) Honorable Star Spirit! * Muskular: Hi! Hmmmmmmmmmm... I believe you are... Twink, no? You're the youngster who recently ascended from Starborn Valley up to Star Haven. * Twink: What!? You remember my name?! * Muskular: Ha ha ha! Why, of course! We're like family! * Twink: I... I... I'm so touched!! * Muskular: Ho ho ho! Don't make such a fuss, lad. I'm sure you'll go up to do great things! I must take my leave now. Good-bye! Twink, Thomas! TO STAR HAVEN * Twink: Wow! I talked with Muskular, the honorable Star Spirit! I rarely have such a chance, even at Star Haven. I'm shaking! Oops, I'm sorry! I have some important news from the castle. According to the information Princess Emily and I got... It seems that one of the honorable Star Spirits is being held at Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island. You wouldn't believe what the princess went through to get this information. I hope it will be of help... I'm going back to rejoin Princess Emily now. Thomas, as always, good luck. The princess and I will keep looking for useful information. BACK TO EMILY BUYS MORE STUFF BEFORE HE MEET UP WITH THE WORM AGAIN * Chuck Quizmo: Time for another quiz. * Thomas: The color for the block is yellow. Now I can have the Star piece, please. * Chuck Quizmo: Okay. Here you go. GETS THE NEXT STAR PIECE AND HEADS ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS TOWARD THE SAME AREA THEY WERE AT AND GETS ANOTHER STAR PIECE AT AN UNKNOWN HOUSE AND ENTERS IT TO MEET UP WITH A NEW FAMILY TO TALK WITH A SON * Merlow: My name's Merlow. The famous Shooting Star Summit , who collects Star Pieces, and has the biggest collection! Mister! Let's give you more badges! * Thomas: I'll keep my Star pieces. Thank you very much. * Merlow: Okay, come back when you have enough. * Merluvlee: Ah... Hello there, Thomas! This spot is a little tight for foutune telling. Go over the counter and then I'll talk with you. My name is Merluvlee. I'm a stunning fortune-teller. My noble calling is to read forutnes while looking absolutely ravishing. I can help you find what you seek. My twinkle star here will show me all that's hidden. My, my... Tell me... Shall I read your fortune? * Thomas: I'll talk with you later. Farewell! BACK WITH HIS FRIENDS TO THE PORT AND SEES KOLORADO Category:UbiSoftFan94